User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: Turn That Gown Upside Down The queens all enter the workroom one by one. Rosebud enters first, she looks around and notices she's first and goes and waits at a bench for the next queen. Clita Reese enters next with high energy followed by The Milo. The three queens chat about how excited they are to finally be here. Naomi Aura struts herself into the workroom with a sassy look on her face. The other three queens give her a jokingly judgy look. As Naomi walks over to the other girls she says "Ohh girl I saw those faces, the shade is already being thrown". Alexander McFright enters next. The four girls all look over, wowed at Alexander as she's a bald queen, the very first one on the show. Alexander comes across as really heartwarming to the other girls. Soon after Skylar Skar , Miss Chunky and Hannah Bacardi all enter the room. A few girls question Miss Chunky's name as she is quite skinny. Chunky replies saying she used to be 350lbs about 7 years ago, which was when she first started drag. Clita brings up that both Chunky & Hannah look the same which causes the girls to all go "oooooh gurl". Miz Cheez'it enters next, alot of queens find her to be a bit insecure and quite. She gets along well with the girls. Hannah asks Miz about her name and where she got it from. Miz replies saying she wanted a funny drag name and while she was thinking of drag names she was eating Cheez It's. Shortly after, Zara Crumble enters, she immediately notices her New York sister Naomi in the room, she gets excited and runs over to hug her. They chat about how crazy New York City life is and how happy they both are to see each other here. A while later, Cherry Adore prances into the workroom, the girls all gag on her look. She talks about how she's excited to use her creative mind at use here on the show. Next, Indiana Androgynous enters, her look also gags the girls. Rosebud mentions that she's been a big fan Indiana on Instagram for years and that she's excited to see her here. Indiana says she's ready to slay. Hannah jokingly says, "We'll see". All the girls laugh. With alot of girls there, everyone wonders if anymore queens will enter. As they say that, Aries O'Hara enters which also gags the girls, they all know who she is as the O'Hara family is quite a famous drag family. Alexander says to Aries that she's a big fan of Chanel & Mojito O'Hara and is honoured to be on the same season as her. Lastly, Mia Martini enters which once again causes gaggery cause her sister Gia Martini is quite famous. Alot of the girls say they're excited to compete with another Martini. Soon after, Jake enters the room to meet the girls. They get into it quick with their first mini challenge being to pose with last season's winner Kameron Hytes, in a photoshoot. Alexander, Miss Chunky, Zara, Mia, Indiana & Rosebud all give really good face to the camera and overall excell in the photoshoot. However it's Rosebud who gets the most praise. In the end, Rosebud is declared the winner of the seasons first Mini Challenge. The queens are then assigned their first Main Challenge, which will be to construct a gown that best describes their drag aesthetic. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get started. Cherry goes and works beside Rosebud and they chat. Rosebud says she's really creative and is excited to show the judges her gown. Cherry replies saying that she is also strong in the designing department and will have no problem standing out. Across the room Indiana, Mia & Aries all work together. They talk about life back home. Indiana suddenly beings tearing up explaing that her mother passed away three years ago and life since then hasn't been easy. Both Mia & Aries comfort her and they share stories about their difficult childhoods and that drag helped them escape the harsh elements of reality. Clit , Skylar, The Milo & Alexander are all working together at a bench. Clita brings up she isn't the best as designing, so she's hoping her look is good enough to be safe. Skylar says she thinks her look will impress the judges. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Taylor Swift. First up, Alexander seves an impressive old fashioned gown with some pearl outlines. Up next, Aries serves a pretty colourful gown with it's own runway behind. Up next, Cherry serves a pastel purple gown with patterns engraved into the chest area. Up next, Clita serves a gown made out of cellophane, some pieces of material fall off the gown. Up next, Hannah seves a pretty pink gown with a flower print, the flowers have a 3d element to them so they look like they're sticking out of the gown. Up next, Indiana serves a pagenty styled gown that has swirls of colours spiraling around it. Up next, Mia serves a very Barbie style gown with blonde hair and a fierce beat mug. Up next, Miss Chunky serves a dark edgy gown that screams horror, her face has blood dripping down it and is holding a saw. Up next, Miz Cheez'it serves a clown inspired dress, it's coloured red, yellow and blue. Up next, Naomi serves a very galaxy styled gown that sparkles with splatters of light purple and blue on it. Up next, Rosebud serves a deep red gown covered in rose petals, she is also wearing a hat that has a flame lit on top. Up next, Skylar serves a ligthblue gown that has glue drops on it to resemble water drops, her hair also looks wet to match the water drops. Up next, The Milo serves a dark brown velvet gown that flows lusciously along the floor. Lastly, Zara serves a rainbow gown with it's materal shredded. After the runway, Aries, Hannah, Indiana, Mia, Miss Chunky, Naomi, Skylar and The Milo are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Top & Bottoms of the week. Alexander is told it's impressive to see a queen know her history and that she invisioned what a classical old fashioned gown would look like well. The pearls of the gown are praised for a good touch to the gown. Cherry is told her gown is beautiful, the patterns on the chest area are stunning and give the gown a good twist. Clita is told using cellophane as a material for a gown was not a good idea. The pieces are falling off and the shape of it completely diminishes the shape of her body. Miz Cheez'it told the concept of her gown was bad and the overall construction of it is quite sloppy. She is also questioned about her confidence and whether or not she is ready. Rosebud is praised for the construction of her gown, with the colour scheme being amazing and the rose petals being immaculate. Her head piece is also praised for being really cool. Lastly, Zara told her gown is really ugly, the straight up rainbow colour scheme doesn't work for a gown and the shape not being a gown. '' ''Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and congratulate each other for making it through the first elimination. Skylar questions whether or not she should have been safe. Everyone talks about each others gowns and who they think might win and be lip syncing. Most queens say Rosebud as the head piece she wore was amazing and cool. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Everyone asks them who could be winning and lipsyncing. Everyone agrees that Rosebud is winning. As for the bottom queens, some say Clita could be lipsyncing while some say Miz Cheez'it while others say Zara. Miz Cheez'it begins crying saying she is so nervous about going home because it's taken her so long to get here. All the girls comfort her and assure her she will be fine. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Rosebud is declared the Winner of the challenge with Alexander and Cherry ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Clita is declared Safe which leaves Miz Cheez'it and Zara in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. Both girls give it their all, Miz Cheez'it throws in a little bit of comedy and is running around the stage. Zara lipsyncs the words to a tea and has more energy throughout the peformance. At the end of the song Zara jumps into a spilt and wows the Judges. After the lipsync, Zara stays while Miz Cheez'it is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 13 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts